


Moan

by Bxdwolf



Category: NCT127
Genre: M/M, Nakamoto Yuta - Freeform, Smut, blowjob, lee taeyong - Freeform, nct - Freeform, nct127 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxdwolf/pseuds/Bxdwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuta gives Taeyong a massage, and Taeyong gets hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Aish, my back is killing me" I sigh, hoping someone will come help me. "Mark come give your Hyung a massage!" I whine as I jump on the bed, face first.

The door opens, so naturally he thinks it's mark. I feel him crawl onto my back, and sit on my butt.

A hot breath by my ear startles me, "Guess who princess, " he whispers and laughs loudly. 

Causing me to shiver, fuck. That voice forever memorized by me. Definitely not who I asked for. Definitely not who I want a massage from. I can feel my heart start racing.

Looking back at him, "Yuta where's Mark, I don't remember calling you" I roll my eyes. He clutches his chest in fake hurt "Ouch, I thought you loved me Hyung". Fuck, there's no way he could know right?

I slap his hands of my face "Whatever, just give me a massage since you're here". And so he does. His fingers feel like pure magic. "Push a little

harder Yuta, you suck at this" I lie. "Alright Hyung, I'll try harder" he sing songs.

I push my face into the pillow, because holy fuck. He has the fingers of a god. "Mmmm" I moan out. Fuck, fuck fuck fuck.

I did not just moan. He's going to get the wrong idea

"Ah, did you like that Hyung" Yuta questions with a smirk unbeknownst to Taeyong. "No, you're doing a horrible job" I snap back. Oh shit am I fucked. I can feel myself getting hard. I have to leave. I have to get him, off of me.

"Aish, you suck ass Yuta" I speak with fake annoyance. "I'll just wait for Mark to get home". "But do you really think that?" He whispers into my ear, roughly flipping me over. He straddles me, butt right over my semi hard on.

"Please don't notice", I pray in my head. Putting my hands on his chest "Just leave already Yuta, you're boring me".

"What's this then?" He asks as he grinds his ass on my dick. Regretfully, I let out a moan.

"Fuck off Yuta" I desperately call out, trying to push him off me. "I think I'd rather fuck you" he purrs with a huge smirk plastered on his face. "Well, I don't want you to, " I cry with a flushed face. "I think you're misunderstanding something here".

As he leans down to my face, his breath ghosting over my lips, footsteps begin to approach the door. Just as the door opens Yuta flips me over, and continues what he originally came for.

"Ah, there you are Hyungs!" Mark sighs with relief. "C’mon, we've been looking for you both!" He informs as Yuta glares at him.

Distracted, I push from under Yuta and follow Mark. Lucky for me the erection is no longer noticeable.

"Hurry up Yuta, I don't have time for your games" I sigh leaving the room.

  
  
  



	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Taeyong gives up and let's Yuta play his game.

It's been a week since -cough- the incident happened... I've been avoiding Yuta like the plague. And he's been looking for me to no end. 

I've been sleeping in Marks room for a week. He's been trying to figure out what happened, but he usually gives up. And I'm glad he does. Things are going fine this way. I don't have to face Yuta (embarrassment) and we can keep living in peace. 

Only Yuta refuses to back down. As I'm walking into the practice room, my body slams into the door. He quickly looks the door and drags me to the other end of the room. Causing me to trip. 

Squatting down to look me in the eye, "You're not getting away this time Hyung" he speaks as he come closer to me. As if instinct, I start shifting back. Stopping once I've hit the wall, but he doesn't. Straddling my lap, he grabs my chin and forces me to look at him. 

"Stop it Yuta" I growl. "I'm your leader and your Hyung, show some respect". He lets out a chuckle. "Oh and since when did leaders neglect their members?". "T-that's different..." Fuck, why did I stutter. 

Clenching my eyes, "Yuta let's forget what happened". "This is all just a misunderstanding, let's not brew over this" I sigh. Though his persistence is no joke. "If it was a misunderstanding" he lightly nips my ear, "Then why are you like this". I feel my face flushing. 

He slowly begins to grind on my crotch. I'm too weak to fight back. It feels too good to fight. He pushes me over, and I let him. "Don't worry Hyung, I'll make you feel really good, " he smirks, trailing a finger down my chest. Unzipping my pants, he pulls them and my boxers down in a quick movement. 

The cold air on my dick makes me shiver. Then I feel his breath ghosting over the tip. With no warning, he takes all of me in. My hands fly up to his head. If he wanted this, well he will get it. I shove his head further on my cock, causing him to gag. "Shit Yuta, I d-didn't mean to" I didn't expect that to happen. 

Mouth still on my cock, he looks up at me and chuckles. The vibration sending sparks of pleasure through me. Wow, does he look pretty taking in my cock. He starts deep throating me, bobbing his head quickly. "F-fuck Yuta I'm going to come" I moan out. 

Shit. Shit. Shit. "Yuta stop I'm about to come!" I cry out. He goes even faster despite my cries, but I don't stop him. Fuck does it feel good. Then it comes, I shoot my load down his throat. 

He continues to milk my dick. He shoots me a wink, grinning. My come dribbling down his chin. 

"I told you I'd make you feel good princess" he teases.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if my writing sucks. There's not a lot of stories out there so I'm just quenching my thirst haha (;

**Author's Note:**

> Will post the rest if anyone would like (-:


End file.
